


perpetual motion

by norikosonozaki (rizelmine)



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B and 9S get the Logic Virus, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infected Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizelmine/pseuds/norikosonozaki
Summary: it'll continue forever and nobody can stop them. Is that sad? or beautiful?





	perpetual motion

There's a strange sight; Two androids engaging in a violent mess that could maybe be seen as sex. They're infected. All logic got tossed out the window a long time ago. 

For a moment, they've stopped. They lean against each other, bodies limp as if their internal structures stopped offering support. 

9S’ breath, while unnecessary, was ragged and uneven. Whether it was an imitation of human fatigue or due to the errors in his systems was unclear. His body had suffered a decent amount of damage, and most of it had come from his infected partner. 

In this state all of her immense strength came through in every action. She clearly had no control, and maybe had less awareness of the situation. Anytime they were actually engaged in sex, her hips came down on him with enough force to potentially snap him in half. The metal crunch would have been unpleasant to anyone's ears, but there was nobody around to hear it. 

It was less damage than 2B usually did to him though. 

Her body seemed to have given up on holding them up, and the two of them slowly fell back onto the ground. There was a soft grunt from both androids, vague acknowledgement of the shift in position. Their mental awareness of their situation was still absent. 

Error messages clouded both of their visual feeds, almost obscuring their faces. Something still drove them to motion though. 

9S sat up, damaged arms making an attempt to pull 2B up with him. Her body went along with it, and the two of them had swapped positions. She was on top on him, heavily damaged hands on his chest, mimicking some kind of affection. 

The two infected androids weren't aware of what drove them. They didn't even know what they were doing. Perhaps a slight bit of themselves was still there. 9S’ one sided fixation on 2B, and her inability to let him live. A strange and complex twist of emotions, reduced to something so simple and pointless. 

Though it didn't matter, there was another 2B and 9S. The “current” ones. They weren't infected and could proceed with their duties. They had no reason to think about, or even know about their infected remnants. Two barely working dolls. 

Even though those pitiful, infected dolls were the only ones who could escape YoRHa’s cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what this is exactly, but I hope you like it.


End file.
